Masked Identity
by Lydia-sun-to-moon-days
Summary: Kashino made a mistake 14 years ago. He had a child born just before he was to marry Ichigo. The mother of that child was Natsume. Katrina now 14 now must deal with her background and the people at St. Marie Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Masked Identity

* * *

It was now another cold day in Sapporo it was winter. Christmas break. Katrina smiled at her image a ruffled pink and black dress with black ballet flats with a pink ribbon at the top. Her hair was braided and with a silk pink ribbon keeping it together. Her name is Katrina she's the child of Natsume and Makoto. Makoto married Ichigo though. She was a child out of wedlock.

"You look good sweetie." Ichigo said smiling at me from her bedroom door. Ichigo had her hair in a up-do with braids. Her red sparkle Christmas dress was pretty.

"Thank you mom." Katrina said her rosy cheeks even pinker. She turned with pined the black camellia in her hair.

"You still mad at dad?" Ichigo asked. It had been 14 years now since Katrina felt anger towards her dad. She knew Ichigo was not her real mother. She hated that her farther did that to her mother who was so nice and yet here she was in their homes and Ichigo and Makoto are married with their own child Suzu-oniichan running around.

"Yes,and it will stay that way until I'm married!" Katrina had full hatred in her voice and she pushed Ichigo out of her room. She slammed with door shut and locked it.

"At least seem happy during dinner." Ichigo said as her footsteps sounded down the halls.  
Katrina started crying. Why would my dad do this to me why couldn't I just be the oldest child to both of them and not the only child to Natsume and oldest child to dad? She dried her tears and stood up.

Downstairs...  
Makoto kept making chocolate cakes over and over again. Ever since he made that mistake he would have these needs to find a way to make his daughter to see him in a new light. His only way to do that was the cakes.

"Makoto... Stop it...Why not just say sorry?" Ichigo said pleadling.

Kashino slammed down his whisk and flew in front of Ichigo. "Do You Not Think I Tried That Yet!" He shouted at her.

Ichigo sucked her tears back. "NO! You didn't if you really had did our child would be happy. Katrina would be happy!" Ichigo yelled at him and slipped out the large modern kitchen.

Makoto breathed out and went upstairs to talk to Katrina.

Katrina's Room...

Katrina frowned as she heard knocking. She went to open her bedroom door. When she did and saw her dad she was about to slam it in his face.

"No,you don't Kat." Makoto said stopping the door.

Katrina started at him and just sat on her bed. "What dad?" She asked her voice cracking from the need to cry.

"Sorry...I want to make-up for everything since the day you were born." Makoto blurted out pulling Katrina into a hug.

Katrina melted into it. Even if a scrawny person gave her a hug she melts. "Th...Thanks that's all I needed." Katrina muttered into her dad's chocolate smelling shirt.

Hours later...

They were having a Christmas party. Suzu-chi smiled as all the people wondered into their large condo.

Katrina spotted Minami Hachiro-kun. He was the top student at Academy. He looked scary to Katrina.

"Hey! Move!" Hachiro shouted at the small child in front of him.

Suzu happened to be that child. She ran off crying into her older sister's arms.

Hachiro looked as the girl ran off. There stood a pretty girl with a small frame and striking features. Brown wavy hair with two bold blonde streaks, her eyes with a caramel color with sparks of brown. "Sorry." He flipped hair out of his eyes and walked on.

"Hey, you may be important! But come and say sorry to my sister!" Katrina yelled out of anger.

Hachiro turned back and smirked and kept walking.

Katrina didn't do anything if she caused a scene it would be inappropriate. She turned and went into the crowds.

Later...

Hachiro talked to his parents about their latest ideas about being able to use the correct parts of chocolate to help with health. He spotted that girl again.

Katrina turned and looked at him. Frowned and turned back rushing into the crowds.

Later...

Makoto had a surprise for his child. He stood and clinked his sparkling whine glass. Everyone looked at him. He pointed for Katrina to stand. "Thank you after a while and some talking with the chairman of Academy I would like to welcome you to the newest student there who will begin once winter is over. My child Katrina." Makoto said as cheers sounded across the room.

Katrina bite back a snarky remark about not asking for anything like this.

Hachiro giggled to himself. This is going to be fun.

* * *

The end.  
Until the mind of a smart ass works again.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia:Guten tag! Today is chapter 2 of Masked Identity. I know the idea of the story seems strange,but I thought it would be fun to write about. Also I hope you feel my feelings about my writing and enjoy my stories.

Katrina:Lydia doesn't own YP!

* * *

Katrina stood looking out at the snow covered hills of Sapporo. "I'm going to go to St. Marie Academy." Katrina looked at herself and pulled on her dark purple lace top with light purple butterflies on it. She pulled her hair into a braid tying it with a medium purple ribbon. _  
_

"I don't want you to leave!" Suzu cried and grabbed onto Katrina's leg. Suzu was so use to Katrina being there to say morning to her everyday.

"Suzu-chin you know sisie has to go to St. Marie Academy." Katrina pulled Suzu into a hug and fixed the bright pink ribbon in Suzu's hair.

Ichigo walked into the room and pulled Suzu away from Katrina. "Katrina you done packing all your things." She asked looking over the young girl's empty room.

"Yes, mom. I have my clothes and important items." Katrina said and showed her the suitcases. She only had two and a duffle bag. Katrina pulled them of her bed and put the duffle bag around her shoulder.

"Here let me take the bag." Ichigo grabbed the bag and headed down the steps and to the taxi that would take them to the airport.

"Okay." Katrina noded and ran down the stairs heading out the door. The small taxi sat there waiting with the trunk opened with her luggage. She sat the suitcases in the trunk and closed it. Katrina went to the back of the taxi and sat down. "I'm so nervous mom." Katrina said and looked out the snowy hills that were covered in layers of snow that made it look picture perfect.

"Just do your best and always put feeling into your baking." Ichigo said and patted Katrina on the back. Ichigo knew that was all the girl needed.

Katrina nodded off to sleep and dreamed about cakes and sweets.

Few minutes later...

Katrina opened her eyes and saw that they were at the airport and yawned. "Hmmm..." Katrina mumbled and stretched as the taxi parked to let them out. She got out and walked out into the cold pulling her hat down.

Ichigo grabbed the bag and opened the trunk waiting for Katrina. "Hurry the plane is heading out soon!" Ichigo called as she waited in line to put the luggage in the plane.

Katrina pulled the two suitcases over to the line and looked at how much it would cost to get all of the baggage on the plane. "Mom that's a lot you sure!" She screamed at her mother. Katrina thought that maybe a little bit,but that much for three underweight bags.

"It's okay...I just need to get us on the plane and if you worry about it you'll have trouble making other people smile." Ichigo said and handed over her credit card and checked the bags in.

After the boring lines and other stuff...

Katrina rushed over to the window that was facing the now snowy city and parking lot. "I'm going to miss you, Sapporo." Katrina spoke and touched the cold window her breath fogging it up. Katrina drew a crape in the the fog and smiled. "But I'm going to win over St. Marie Academy!" She shouted and pumped up her arm. Katrina removed her beret and heavy scarf. "Mom, is it time to take off?" Katrina asked as she skipped over to her mom.

"Yep...Right now." Ichigo said and stood up to transfer the tickets. "Let's go." Ichigo nodded to the gate and headed into as Katrina jogged after her.

"I'm going to do it!" Katrina shouted and smiled. She and Ichigo sat in the frist class seats and they started talking about St. Marie Academy.

Two hours later...

Katrina fell asleep twice on the plane and now she was sitting in the airport lobby waiting for her mom to come get her.

Ichigo finished handing out signed papers to people that surrounded her. Ichigo quickly raced to Katrina and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to the baggage belt." She said and started walking there. Ichigo didn't want to face answering questions about Katrina.

"Mom,slow down a bit." Katrina said twisting her wrist out of her mom's hand. Katrina heard the whispers slipping out of people's mouth and floating through the air to meet her ears. Katrina shrugged them off and walked with her mother, so they could get her luggage.

The luggage moved slowly out to meet Katrina and Ichigo. Once the bags were just about to pass them Katrina made a dive to grab one. Katrina nabbed one and back up knocking into someone.

"S...Sorry!" Katrina fumbled turning to see who she bumped into. There was a girl with a dark green hair and dark yellow eyes. Her hair was in an avant garde bangs style and her hair was about 6 inches long.

"No...I'm sorry." The girl said and bowed her head. She looked up and noticed that the girl in front of her was Katrina. "Katrina it's me. Hanabusa Saki from summer practice." Saki said and smiled at Katrina.

"Saki...Oh,it's so good to see you! Wait...What are you doing here?" Katrina asked as she looked at Saki.

"I'm going back to St. Marie Academy." Saki said.

"I'm going to go to St. Marie,too." Katrina shyly said blushing.

"You are! That's great!" Saki giggled and hugged Katrina.

"S..akiii...Could you let me go." Katrina mumbled her face muffled by Saki's chest.

"Sorry...Katrina!" Saki giggled letting her go.

Katrina huffed. "Where are your parents?" Katrina scanned the nearby people.

"I...I was supposed to come with you and your mom." Saki said and Ichigo came up behind her putting a hand on Saki's shoulder.

"What!" Katrina shouted slightly her suitcase dropped from her hands.

"Yes...Sorry I didn't tell you." Ichigo said and took the suitcase and ushered the girls out the door.

After waiting for a cab...

Katrina sat in the cab talking to Saki while they drove to St. Marie Academy.

Saki felt sorry for Katrina going to a new school with people who might not like her. Saki knew she was one of the only people who knew about Katrina's past. "Katrina, will you be ready to be in a new school?" Saki asked

"I'll be ready and if anyone makes fun of me they'll pay!" A fire burned in Katrina's eyes that would make anyone want to hide and pray for their life.

"Okay,just as long as you're ready!" Saki pumped up her arms and smiled.

For the rest of the trip they just talked and talked about having to go to the same school a Matsumoto Mayu she was the second child of Kashiro Miya.

Once they got there...

Katrina stepped out of the taxi and at the gate to St. Marie Academy. "This place is beautiful." She stood with some newly planted cherry trees lighting up the way to the school and the smell of spring entering her nose.

Ichigo led them into the school and Saki walked off to the dorm rooms and Katrina was left to stand there. Ichigo went in to explain something to the chairman. "What?! Makato did that! Ichigo you're okay with this! What would some of the other students think about this?!" The chairman shouted more surprised than anything else.

"Chairman,it will be okay because no one will know unless it's necessary." Ichigo said and than other sounds of finishing thing floated to the hall.

Katrina felt tears behind her eyes and kept them in. She walked into the room when she had to. The chairman looked at her and saw the brown hair with the yellow streaks and the eye color.

"You're Kashino and Natsume's child amazeing!" He said and just handed me the key to my dorm and a warm cookie.

Later...

Katrina found out Saki was her roommate and now was walking around looking for a opened area to do something she could rarely do at home. Once she found a spot where there by the lake and the trees were moving slowly with the wind. Katrina stood and relaxed. Than she started singing.

"Something's shining alone

It's alone, yet it's not lonely

So let's start our lesson to move on!

Everyone is friends  
Everyone is also rivals, but  
We never trick everyone before or behind us  
And we never made a cultivation

The star spins and we seek another thing  
So let's use our chosen chance!

Believe the future of Actresses  
Sing and dance to grant your dreams  
Let's overcome beyond our own shining themes  
If you pamper yourself, you'll lose everything" Katrina sang moving with the sound of the music.

Hachiro started clapping. "Hey isn't that the oh,so famous Katrina." Hachiro called.

Katrina turned to see that Hachiro was standing there. She blushed and smiled "why are you standing there?" She asked and looked down.

"You sounded good,but if you're good with singing how can you be good with making sweets?" He asked and seemed to want to make fun of her.

"I think that I'm pretty good with making sweets!" Katrina said and seemed to want to hit Hachiro.

"Fine, if you can do better than me though out the frist school day then I'll say sorry. If not than you will need to say I was right." He said holding out a hand.

Katrina out of anger grabbed the hand and shook it. "Fine!" She shouted and ran off. "What am I going to do?" She thought as she entered her dorm room and laying on the bed.

* * *

Lydia:What do you think?

Katrina:You took too long! And why did you do that to me!

Lydia: I thought it would be funny. At least you didn't have to stand in a frozen creek for 3 hours!

Katrina:Fine,but you better let me win.

Lydia:What makes that fun!

Katrina: A. Your mean. B. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia:Guten Tag I hope you're happy for this new chapter and I'm happy to show you guys what going to happen.

Katrina:Okay Lydia doesn't own YP and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Katrina stood and looked out her window the air was cold and wet. She was going to her first round of classes and had to do better than Hachiro. "Dear,Sweet Spirits help me..." She muttered like her mother did often.  
"Coming?!" Saki called to Katrina as she stood in the doorway.  
"Yeah..." Katrina called putting up her guard like always. She followed Saki out the door and down the halls to the dining hall.  
"I hope there are the winter pancakes..." Saki drooled over and bit the inside of her cheek.  
"What's wrong?" Katrina asked as they neared the dining hall.  
"I don't want the sweet princes seeing me like this." Saki told me as she stopped outside the door. "Just to let you know the sweet princes are the top three best male students in our year." She said and dragged Katrina into the dining area.  
Katrina looked down and followed Saki till they got to their seats.  
"Your lucky,I always sit the closest the sweet princes." She pointed to the table next to theirs. Katrina just shrugged.  
After ignoring the other girls that talked about her strange hair color and the legendary Kashino kid did the famed sweet princes arrive.  
"Oh mi gosh! It's them! Look!" Called lots of girls and they mostly gathered around a boy with mint green hair. As the girls rushed to greet them, one of them knocked Katrina's chair backwards.  
Katrina jumped up and sorta flipped onto the ground falling down. "Hey! Watch it...Just because those guys walk in doesn't mean you have to rush over like monkeys to bananas!" Katrina yelled at the girl and was standing up. The sweet princes looked over at her.  
"Hey! Don't be rude!" Some of the fan girls called back.  
"I'm not being rude. What I said should be called common sense!" Katrina spatt back and walked over to the sweet princes.  
"Sorry for my shouting...My name is Kashino Katrina." She bowed down to the group of guys.  
"It's okay...Here." The guy with the mint green hair said and handed Katrina a red rose.  
"Thanks." Katrina smiled and some of the other guys in the room gathered around them.  
"My name is Akiyama Riku." The mint green haired boy told Katrina. "This is Nishimura Akio-kun," he pointed to a brotherly looking boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Finally this is Minami Hachiro-kun." He pointed to a face she knew.  
"Nice to meet you all." Katrina smiled and looked as the other people who went back to their normal seating and she was still standing talking to them. "I must be taking up your time, sorry." She bowed and left quickly to her spot by Saki.  
"That was daring no one, not even the teachers try stopping them." Saki said and finished her pancakes.  
Katrina shrugged and left earlier to her first class. She hated people like that. They all gathered around those guys like they were idols.  
After a while the other students milled in, most of them smiled at Katrina a few even shook her hand. The teacher walked in. "Okay...Miss Kashino Katrina can you come up and introduce yourself." Katrina headed to the front of the class.  
"Hello, my name is Kashino Katrina. I was born in Sapporo and I have a younger sister. I was home schooled and spent most of my summer time in special camps to do with cooking and the other arts. I took dance since I was 2. Art and singing lessons were part of my daily routine. I was taught English,German,and French from the age of 5." Katrina told them and waited for it to set in.  
There were gasps and some even clapped. Katrina bowed and went back to sit down.  
"Thank you,now for our learning." The teacher went on about Classical Japan. "Kashino-chan do you know the three periods?" He asked her.  
"Yes the three periods are the Asuka period 538 to 710, Nara period 710 to 759, and the Heian period 794 to 1185." Katrina said as the teacher wrote the information on the board. All the kids around looked stunned.  
Two classes later…  
Katrina stared at the board, as the young female teacher talked about Waves and Energy.  
"Minami-kun please explain physical concepts of wave power." The teacher asked him.  
Hachiro stood. "Waves are generated by wind passing over the surface of the sea." He told quickly and stopped.  
Katrina raised her hand.  
"Yes…" The teacher called as Hachiro sat down.  
"Isn't there more like how as long as the waves propagate slower than the wind speed just above the waves, there is an energy transfer from the wind to the waves. Both air pressure differences between the upwind and the lee side of a wave crest, as well as friction on the water surface by the wind, making the water to go into the shear stress causes the growth of the waves." Katrina looked over at the anger looking Hachiro.  
"Good...Thank you Katrina." She smiled at me and went back to the lesson.  
During French,Math, and Reading/Writing. Katrina outdid Hachiro.  
Cooking class…  
"Okay everyone time to find out your new groups. Kashino Katrina… Group A." She said and pointed to the group that had only the sweet princes." People gasped and gawked as Katrina made her way to the group.  
Katrina had to hair in a braid and smiled at the sweet princes. "Please take care of me." She bowed.  
"Same to you." Akio said to Katrina and bowed.  
"Okay,class we are starting with a new unit North American sweets. We are starting with an angel food cake follow you recipes and go!" The teacher called.  
Katrina took a second to think about what to put in her angel food cake. "Who am I…" Katrina thought then remembered her time in camp. The Bittersweet Raspberry was what they could her. "Okay let's go!" She pumped up her arms.  
Akio was making a green tea angel cake. Riku was doing a plain angle food cake with lots of cake decorations. Hachiro was doing a marble angel food cake.  
Katrina looked at them as she got her ingredients and smiled slightly. She started making the batter and was going to make a raspberry icing.  
"Okay start finishing up okay!" The teacher called.  
Katrina put the finishing touches on her raspberry icing adding a small music note the top. The teacher walked over to each group giving out the different points. "Okay now group A." The teacher walked over to the guys first and gave them each points. "Good so far a perfect score for each of you." She smiled and then walked up to her. "Let's see how the child of Makato and Ichigo did." The teacher smiled down at Katrina and took a taste of Katrina's angel food cake. Her eyes widened and then she took another taste. "Perfect score plus another 5 points." She looked down at her. "It was like a musical inside my mouth." She smiled.  
She said the same thing the judges at the camp told her expect there they knew Ichigo wasn't her real mother. "Th...Thank you." Tears collected in the corners of her eye. "But there is nothing good about if it makes you feel like that!" Katrina shouted and bowed running out of the classroom.  
Every stared...

* * *

**What will happen after all this? Will Katrina have to tell about who she really is, or is everything going to be fine.**

Katrina: *sod and sod* R&R


End file.
